Crowns of a different kind
by FangirlAlertWatchOut
Summary: Harry Potter. The S-A-V-I-O-R of the wizarding world.You're the K-I-N-G of course. Fame is fickle, and so are people.


Harry Potter

The S-A-V-I-O-R of the

wizarding world

You're the K-I-N-G of course

so M-O-D-E-S-T and K-I-N-D

your crown is gold and red

G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R

colours, what else?

butbutbutbut

if you were to take off that

B-I-G

G-O-L-D-E-N

R-U-B-Y

C-R-O-W-N

the inside is silver and emeralds

that's your

.secret

Gryffindor's

G-O-L-D-E-N B-O-Y

is actually a

S-L-I-M-Y S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N

but you B-U-R-Y it

in your F-A-M-E and your S-M-I-L-E

cause you're so

P-E-R-F-E-C-T

you can't be anything else

but with eyes the colour of the

K-I-L-L-I-N-G C-U-R-S-E

it's sometimes hard to forget your

T-R-U-E N-A-T-U-R-E

of course, you didn't get to the top on

Y-O-U-R O-W-N

what's a King without his

Q-U-E-E-N?

Ginny Weasley

you are the queen

( _Harry Potter's girlfriend_ )

you clawed your way to the top

after all, the ( _youngest_ ) weasley,

and the ( _only_ ) girl

needs to make a name for ( _herself_ )

and you have made it

( _haven't you?_ )

Regina George you are

( _the queen bee_ )

does your tiara get heavy

( _from all the lives you destroyed to get it?_ )

but that isn't

( _I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T)_

your hair needs to be shiny

( _it's the colour of blood after all_ )

your nails painted

( _what about black, to match your heart?_ )

but you aren't that bad, really

( _really?_ )

Harry was yours all along

ChoHermioneFleurGabrielleLavenderParvati

( _only distractions from you_ )

and you were only devoted to him of course

( _of course)_

DeanNevilleZachariasMicheal

( _and that's only the start_ )

hooking up behind Harry's back even now?

( _ginnyginnyginny_ )

remember your tiara

( _queens don't let the cracks show_ )

Ron Weasley

 **it's your turn**

you are the

 **sidekick**

of the

 **famousharrypotter**

but you didn't mind, of course

 **being his friend was the least you could do**

after what he did for you all

 **but the spotlight is tempting**

and you are certainly not

 **immune**

you got your

 **fifteen minutes of fame**

being thrown into the lake was the

 **best thing**

that's ever happened to you

 **too bad it didn't last**

even after the war

 **you were in newspapers**

but always

 **overlooked**

in favour of harry

 **but you're used to it**

that's your entire life

 **overlooked**

billpercy

 **smart head boys teachers favourites**

charliefredgeorge

 **quidditch stars popular pranksters**

don't even get me started on

 **ginny the queen**

but still

you're not the

 **useless weasley**

anymore

 **you helped save the world**

and you fought

 **you even have a girlfriend**

does she really love you?

 **and saving the world was really Harry's thing**

still, you tried

 **why not enjoy your fame?**

but watch out

 **fame is fickle**

and so are people

Hermione Granger

the smart one

bookworm

innocent

are you really?

that's what you want people to think

so they don't know your true power

if Ginny is Regina George

you are Gretchen

the one that knows everything

and could destroy you with only a word

there's a reason you and Ginny are friends

secrets

you keep quiet about the real way that she got to the top

and in return she took you up there with her

but fucking everything with a heartbeat isn't your style

your boyfriend is loyal

and famous like you

but you don't really love him

he's nearly too stupid to breathe

Harry

he's the one you want

but Ginny has him

finders keepers

losers weepers 

what about your family?

you left them in

australia

with no memories of you

the war is over now 

but you aren't bringing them back

they were annoying really

stopping you from

getting your goal

and they're happy now

right?

what is your goal exactly?

total domination of course

loki was right

people are

made to be ruled

and you are the ruler

but not too soon

subtileness is the key

one day you will take over the world

keep one eye open though

people always want to be

number one

 **AN: So, this came to me in a flash, while I was watching Dance Moms (great show btw!) And I needed to write it down. I don't own Harry Potter, or Mean Girls and the Avengers/Thor. Hope you've enjoyed it! xxx**


End file.
